My chosen path is harsh
by Crystal56
Summary: Yugi has a girlfriend with a difficult past. He loves her though, and will go through hell to be with her. Can he stand this test of their relationship? (Warning: Romantic fluff and PKMN)
1. Default Chapter

A/N and Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot! And if you don't like Pokemon, don't read! If you are confused, check out my story "The life I gave for you" for how this came around.  
  
(I'm posting it so I can have this at home to work on... it's at school right now and it's the end of the year and they're planning on deleting everything, so I gotta save this! It's still a work in progress...)  
  
Pokemon are my life, my chosen Path is Harsh  
  
Yugi and I have been dating for about two and a fourth years. We just got back from Rhode Island, where I'd return every so often to reread the tome and make sure the lingering spirits are okay, including my grandfather, I think. Yugi and Seto are a bit shaken, after helping me in Engha. I think Yugi has been confused this past year because I have been gone for at least a week at a time. I should tell him, even though he hasn't even asked. He says he's okay with whatever I am doing, but he still deserves to know.  
  
"Hello Grandpa Mutou, Is Yugi at home?" I asked.  
"Oh, Yes. Hold on Katy, I'll get him for you, oh, wait, why don't you come in!" he beckoned. He led me up to the living room. Yugi was doing homework and watching T.V.  
"Yugi, Katy's here to see you," Gramps said and Yugi looked up over the couch.  
"Oh, hey love. Need to talk?" he asked. I smiled slightly and nodded.  
"I'll leave you two be," Mr. Mutou said.  
"Thanks Grandpa!" Yugi called. I blushed.  
"Bye," he finished, walking out.  
"So Katy, what did you want to talk to me about?" Yugi asked as I joined him on the couch.  
"Well, you know that I've been gone for a week at a time every month, and I haven't been around. I think, since we're trying to be open and honest and such, I think I have to tell you where I've been going," I said, gazing into his big bright eyes.  
"That's okay. As long as it's not like forbidden or something," he replied, closing a book.  
"But it might interfere later on I guess, so I kinda want to tell.  
"Oh, all right then," he said, and gripped my hand.  
"Well, I've been training in the mountains with my pokemon," I said.  
"And that's bad because?" he asked.  
"Well, I love my pokemon, you know I do. Pokemon are basically my life and my chosen path has been harsh and will be harsh as my pokemon's welfare, training and well-being come first for me," I said.  
"Oh, ok," he replied, "but what about me?"  
"You're up there with them, but they're a majority of my life," I tried to explain.  
"Katy, you have a lot of friends to hell you. Your 'chosen' path isn't as hard as you believe it to be," he responded, gripping my hand tightly.  
"I just hope it won't get in the was in the future, our future," I said, and Yugi laughed.  
"I train pokemon too you know. I try not to let it control me," he said.  
"You haven't had pokemon since you were 1 to care for and love, did you?" I asked.  
"All right Katy, I get the point. If it really is that vital, let me come with you," he said, "next time you go, I mean."  
"No!" I said, quicker than I thought, blushing furiously.  
"But why not?" he asked.  
"It's really difficult training and you could get hurt," I said without thinking.  
"Any training of yours is difficult, try again and tell the real reason," he said, half joking and half serious.  
"I... um... I um... I just don't want you to see me fail," I murmured, slowly turning away from him.  
"You fail?" he asked, laughing a bit.  
"Yes, so don't laugh. It's not funny," I said, getting a bit frustrated with him.  
"I'm sorry, it's just not like you to really be upset about something as ridiculous as that," he said and then placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"Well, it's one thing I'm not too good at," I said.  
"But you always seem to train well, both you and your pokemon," he commented.  
"But then, this training is different from normal techniques. I'm not even light purple. I'm still a dark violet," I said, shamed.  
"What are the levels of training?" he asked curiously.  
"Well, first there's black, then rainbow shades, down to purple, depending on what type of training you're after, I'm purple level, toughest of all, and then once you pass your level you get white," I explained, "Wait... Hey!" Yugi grinned.  
"Let me come and help," he said.  
"No way," I said.  
"There really is no way you can stop me, you know," he pointed out.  
"!!" I swore.  
"Keep it PG," he chided.  
"Oh Yugi," I said, falling back into his arms.  
"Let me come, it actually sounds very interesting. I'm sure our other friends wouldn't mind training their pokemon also," he said, stroking my hair and looking at me with puppy dog eyes.  
"Stop looking at me like that. Oh, all right, all right, you can come," I said.  
"When do we leave?" he asked, now purely grinning.  
"In 3 days. Better pack light, and don't forget your pokemon. If the others want to come that's fine but tell them the same thing. And, I think you need this paper. It tells you the color levels and difficulties. You should have an idea of where you want to go when we get there. We're taking the train too," I said, handing him the paper. He folded it up and slipped it in a pocket.  
"Aren't you going to look at it?" I asked.  
"I already know what level I'll do. I'm going to do the purple level training," he said, and my eyes went wide.  
"Why??" I asked in surprise.  
"For two reasons. One, I need a challenge, and two, you're there and I think if we could train together we'd become closer. You know, because it'd be just us. No dueling required, so Yami can have a break," he replied. I turned bright red. He paused in stroking my hair for a minute.  
"What?" I asked. He began stroking my hair again.  
"Well... also... Yami said he never did to well there, so I think if this is the same thing he went through 5,000 years ago, I kinda want to get ahead," he said.  
"Well, you're already ahead. You have me and all that," I said, "besides, it can't be a competition. He has no chance whatsoever to make it up, so what's the point in tormenting him?"  
"I won't let you make me feel guilty. Besides, Poliwag and I need to train hard for the next nature gym competition. Right?" he asked. I was the leader of the gym, of course.  
"You bet love," I said, "then I guess that means that I'll see you in about three days."  
"Well, you will probably see me before then, eh?" he asked, "I can't wait." Neither of us wanted to move. Oh well.  
  
Arriving at the train station, I was greeted by Yugi and the gang. Seto helped with collecting our tickets and we got on.  
"Ahh... Miss Forest. Always a pleasure. Let me show you to your seats," the conductor greeted.  
"All right! Dis sounds like fun!" Joey exclaimed as we followed. Yugi leaned over and kissed my hair.  
"Ready?" he asked. I grinned at him. They led us to our seats, or our sleeper car, to be more precise.  
"Well, here we are. Remember that cars away is the food car. We'll be at Bamboo Mountain Pass in the morning. If you need a separate car, one boys, one girls, we can provide. Not to many on the train today, never are. Not at this time," the conductor explained, ushering us in.  
"I think we can manage," Seto said.  
"As you wish sir. We'll be leaving shortly," the conductor said, then bowed out and left. Joey plopped down near the door after putting his suitcase away.  
"Dis is gonna be fun!" he said.  
"Yeah Joey, now all we gotta do is choose our level of training. I was thinking the brown, muscle/fighting level. We could get in some serious shape with our pokemon there," Tristen said.  
"There's just one prob, bro, we haven't any fighting pokemon to use yet," Joey said, "which is why I think level orange, would work. Fire and lightning, oh yeah!"  
"You two know you don't have to be on the same course level, right?" I asked, pointing it out.  
"Yeah, but we thought it'd be best if we stuck together," Tristen said.  
"I could loan you fighting pokemon if you really want to do the fight/brown training course," I said.  
"How about that Joey? We get to improve our fighting technique with some of the best pokemon around?" Tristen asked, sitting down next to Joey. I sat down near the window, Yugi next to me, Seto across and Tea across from Tristen.  
"I dun know," Joey said, "lemme sleep on it."  
"I was thinking I could do the beauty training, level blue. Looks don't always matter, but it seems easy enough for me and my pokemon," Tea said.  
"That sounds good Tea," Yugi replied, "Are you coming to train Seto?"  
"I normally just make sure she gets there safely," Seto replied, staring out the window for a moment.  
"And with work?" I pried.  
"I do it on the train," Seto replied, pulling out a computer laptop. Yugi sighed, laying down, and put his head in my lap, smiling and looking up at me. Seto just glared. I ran my fingers through his hair until a knock came in the door.  
"Katy, you in there? It's me, Rachel! I've got news for you!" A familiar voice called.  
"Let her in Tea. Please? Yugi is refusing to get up," I joked, but he really was. Tea pushed open the door and Rachel came in, her Gastly floating behind her.  
"Everyone, this is Rachel. She does Gray training, spirits and ghosts," I introduced, "Rachel, this is everyone."  
"Nice to meet you all. Anyways, I've overheard some gym leaders are going to be special guests this time around. Not you, of course, but I think ones from the HOENN region!" she said.  
"Wow, neat," I said, smiling.  
"Well, gotta go. See ya later!" she said, leaving as quickly as she came. Tea was about to shut the door when Serenity came in.  
"Hey, Sis, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you're takin these courses," Joey said.  
"Yes, I'm afraid I am. I just wanted to inform you that my cabin is right next to yours in case you want to do the girls in one room, guys in the other thing, seeing as how its more than just the usual Seto and Katy this time," she offered.  
"Maybe later," I said.  
"Hey Serenity, have a seat for a moment. What training are you doing?" Joey asked. Serenity sat down next to Tea, smiled at Yugi in my lap, then turned back towards Joey.  
Train departing in 5 minutes the comm. unit said.  
"Thank God. It felt like forever," Seto said.  
"Well, anyways, I'm doing green level training. My pokemon and I are best at it," Serenity explained.  
"Wait, what training is that?" Yugi asked, glancing over.  
"It's the senses training. You learn how to develop your other senses besides sight to help in a battle, and elsewhere too," I explained, and Yugi plopped his head back on my lap.  
"Wait, Serenity, you aren't going blind again, are you?" Tristen asked. It was now common knowledge that Tristen and Serenity liked each other, after she had chosen him over Duke, I think, but neither has asked the other out yet.  
"No, not at all. It's just I keep finding it easier to identify things through smell, sound, touch and taste. I believe the other senses are just as important as sight, and seeing how if Joey hadn't paid for the operation, I would have not had sight, so I decided to try to not depend on it much," Serenity explained gently. She was cool. Serenity was calm and quiet, and patient and understanding. I admired those qualities about her.  
"Oh, cool," Tristen replied after a short pause. The toot and whistle signaled the train was leaving. It was late afternoon. Yugi got up and opened the window to wave goodbye to Grandpa Mutou. The train lurched forward, and Serenity went back to her cabin.  
"So, what now?" Tea asked.  
"Well, Seto normally works, and I normally meditate. We eat dinner, then either sleep or do more work or meditating. It's normally a quiet ride," I explained with a sigh.  
"Joey, Tristen, lets go eat," Tea said, getting up, "You coming Yugi?"  
"I'm not hungry right now, but thanks. I think I'll stay with Katy to meditate with her," Yugi replied. Seto and I both cocked an eyebrow. Yugi sat down next to me again as Joey and the others left. They'd probably go visit with Serenity after dinner.  
"So, seriously, you want to meditate with me?" I asked.  
"Well, might as well try it," he replied, turning red.  
"Well I meditate with Kadabra. I think you can meditate with either... well... with some pokemon," I said.  
"Is that necessary?" he asked.  
"No, I just do it to keep a psychic connection to Kadabra fresh. It relaxes us," I explained, then let both Kadabra and Espeon out of their pokeballs. Espeon went & curled next to Seto. Yugi scooted down as Kadabra came between us. I got off the couch and sat down on the floor, Kadabra joined me.  
"You know Yugi, she'll probably fall asleep as she meditates. Wake her up for me, she snores," Seto commented. I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"Katy, be nice," Yugi chided, and I closed my eyes.  
"Oh shut up, all of you," I said, "Yugi, it seems you won't be able to focus, so go eat." Yugi removed his shoes and sat down on the floor with us and closed his eyes.  
"Katy, it appears he can do anything you can do," Seto smirked. I growled, this would be a long train ride.  
  
A/N: Like it? Hate it? I have this thing finished, so I can post the rest if someone wants to see how it ends, and they themselves will check it out... If you must flame, please keep it rated G-PG and any worse flames will be fed to the bunnies! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I don't own Pokemon.

A/N: Why am I doing this? To finish off stories so I can start other ones. This one is finished on paper but not all up yet so I'm finishing it! As always, if you're confused it's alright, I am to! And please note this is prewritten, so it's a little crappy because my style has improved and changed slightly, so it's worse because it's old I guess…or something like that. This coincides with the story "The life I gave for you" but much later on in that story…I just wrote this for the heck of it.

**_Pokemon are my Life, My chosen path is harsh_**

****

**_Katy_**

****

Well, it ended up Tea and I stayed with Serenity in her car. Mai was there too, but preferred not to say hello to the boys just yet. As it turned out, Seto didn't trust Yugi and I didn't trust Tristen or Joey so to avoid conflicts we just went to two separate rooms after bidding each other goodnight. I sighed, Seto claims not to care that much but in truth he worries about me just as much as I worry about him, Yugi and the others.

"Katy, you still awake?" Serenity asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Well, when do you think Yugi will propose? I mean you've been dating around two years now," she said.

"It's probably as difficult as when Tristen will get around to asking you out," I replied impishly.

"Oh well then that settles that. Goodnight Katy, Tea, Mai," she said.

"Night Kiddo," Mai called back.

"Goodnight, Serenity, Mai," Tea continued.

"Goodnight everyone," I finished.

**_…_**

**__**

Arriving at the train stop off Seto helped us catch two cabs that took us all to Bamboo Mt. Pass. Mai hadn't gotten off yet and so we left without her.

"So, Joey and Tristen, are you going to do the brown level training?" I asked.

"Yep, all we need is them fighting pokemon," Joey replied. Yugi, Seto, Joey, Tristen and I were crammed into one cab. I drew out Hitmonchan and gave it to Tristen and Hitmonlee and gave ti to Joey.

"Take good care of them," I cautioned, "Or else."  
"Um…Katy?" Yugi asked as he tried to adjust being squished between Seto and I.

"Yes love?" I asked back.

"Well, are there any specific Pokemon types we have, like restrictions?" he asked.

"No, because it's the most difficult level trust in any pokemon is absolute. So you and poliwag should be fine," I said.

"It's not poliwag I'm worried about; it's Eevee," he said, "The one you bred for me last year. I don't think it likes me very much." I laughed and hugged him.

"Dun worry, you'll earn its trust and love. Just wait," I said still giggling. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

**_…_**

**__**

"Ahh, Miss Katy, I see you brought extra friends this time," the master said as we got out of the cab. Masters West, East, North, and South ran the training session. They were quadruplets and their pokemon were strong and the masters were wise. This was Master West.

"Yes Master, they wished to 'try' this out," I explained.

"What levels to begin with?" he asked.

"We're doin' brown," Joey spoke up, "My name's Joey and that's my partner Tristen."

"My name is Tea and I would like to do blue level training," Tea explained.

"I am Serenity, you know me, I've returned to do further green training," Serenity said.

"Ah yes, Miss Serenity. Hoping to advance again this time?" Master West asked.

"Very much so master," she replied.

"And you young sir? I already know Seto Kaiba will be leaving here. He doesn't care much for training with us," Master West smiled.

"Me? Well, I'm Yugi Motou and purple training is for me," Yugi said, hoping obviously he wouldn't be told not to.

"You must be the boyfriend," West said and I turned bright red.

"Yes," Yugi replied, cocking and eye and looking at me. I lipped to him 'well duh he'd know about you.'

"Well, come along. I will show you to your cabins and we will get your uniforms if you don't already have one," West said, beckoning to us, "training does begin tonight." Yugi was the only one of us who didn't look nervous. Seto just looked smug as he got back into the cab.

"I'll be back," he called and shut the door. Mokuba had school so he wasn't here. I waved goodbye and then followed the others. I had to say this trip would be interesting…

**_…_**

**__**

That night came dinner and the opening ceremony. I was quite amused when Joey and Tristen looked at their food portions.

"Dis is all we get?" Joey asked. As Joey and Tristen complained, I ate politely and thought. Earlier, when Yugi and I were taken to our bunk I called top. Yugi looked a little nervous, seeing as he didn't know anyone and his friends were in different cabins.

I sensed he felt this way because he didn't want to disturb me but I told him to bug me if he needed me.

"It's okay Katy, I don't think I'll need to," he had said.

"Well, remember, you did choose this level," I had informed him.

"I just need to settle in," he had replied, "I don't have regrets coming here…"

There was a touch on my shoulder, bringing me back to reality.

"Um…Katy, are you going to eat that rice? Joey is looking at it," Yugi said and I smiled. I handed my rice to Joey which he began to chow down. I finished the rest of my meal though.

"Yugi, I need to really know, are you okay here? If you don't want to ask me for help you're really on your own," I whispered to him. He sighed heavily.

"Yes, I am kind of scared, I mean, at Duelist Kingdom everyone was there, as they were every other time as well, but here it seems different," he said, sighing again.

"You'll see everyone at dinners though, and in the mornings," I explained.

"Oh, but I was talking more about the training. Tea and Serenity are by themselves but they have the easier courses from what you're saying and you're so focused during any training. It almost seems like interrupting you is a sin," he said, "It's like you're in another world."

"Yes, I know, but still feel free. I can't call myself a good girlfriend if I can't help my man," I said.

'I guess this will be a real test for us. A test on how much strain our relationship can take then,' he said through our connection.

"I'm sorry in advance," I whispered.

**_…_**

**__**

Later that night, after the opening ceremony for use, everyone received their outfits. Joey did comment that Yugi's red face didn't match his purple outfit. Everyone in our bunk introduced themselves when we arrived at our cabin for the night. When we went to sleep, everyone, including Yugi seemed fine.

I awoke near the middle of the night, sensing something bugging Yugi. I jumped out of bed to the floor and peered in the little hideout he had made out of a spare sheet and a towel. He was taller than me, let me get that straight. I may be a Kaiba, but I'm a puny one, yet strong and fast. Well, anyways, I looked in and he was shivering. Poor guy, the mountains did get a bit chilly. I'd give him my blanket but then I'd be a cold little 22 year old. Aha! I had an idea. Yugi and I basically slept in the same bed most of the weeks we were together anyways, always because I'd fall asleep in his arms and he didn't have the heart to wake me to walk me home. Nah, I'd just try to offer him the top bunk.

"Love…Yugi?" I asked, sitting down and tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"Wha?" he asked groggily.

"You look cold; do you want the top bunk?" I asked.

"That won't help and I was sleeping," he complained, opening his eyes slowly.

"But I sensed something wrong, are you all right?" I asked.

"Well, you did wake me," he said, "But I guess I am cold."  
"Well take this then," I said, offering him my blanket.

"But won't you be cold?" he asked.

"Nah, never bothered me much," I replied. I spread it over him and began to climb back up. His PJs were so cute. He got them from me for Christmas. They had little chibi duel monsters all over them. He was 24, but he didn't care and neither did I.

"Wait Katy," he said and I got back down.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Stay here, that way you won't get cold," he stated.

"Why?" I asked, jumping down and sitting next to him again.

"It's because I don't want you to be cold at my expense. Besides, I haven't held you in a while," he said. I got down under the covers and Yugi took me into his arms, kissing my hair.

"Still nervous?" I asked.

"Yes, but I have you and my friends. Mostly you though, at least here it is," he said as I snuggled against him. I sensed him beginning to drift off.

"Oh Yugi, I forgot to say it, I love you," I murmured as I relaxed against him.

"That I know. I love you too," he replied. I was so lucky to have a guy like him.

**_…_**

**__**

Next morning we woke up but neither of us wanted to move, at least not at first. I was comfy and Yugi was warm.

"How early is it?" Yugi asked and I scooted out of his arms and stretched as I sat up.

"Sun's not even up yet," I replied, "Go back to sleep, we don't have to get up yet."

"Then why are you getting up?" he asked.

"Because I'm not tired," I replied, jumping up into my bunk and grabbing my outfit. It was sorta like a ninja outfit. I headed to the girls room to clean up and change, and then went outside. Let the day begin!

**_Yugi_**

****

I couldn't get back to sleep so I got up, and showered and dressed in the deep purple outfit I had gotten yesterday. I thought Katy had gone to see the sunrise but once I stepped outside all I saw was fight training with a dummy doll. I sighed, she really got into this. I yawned, too early. How could she do this? The sun wasn't even up yet.

"Katy is quite unique, isn't she?" a voice asked. I jumped and looked over to see Master East. She was an old woman, one I heard to be very understanding and had a soft heart.

"Yeah, I love her very much," I said, watching Katy give kicks and punches.

"And yet you believe this week to be a test of your relationship?" East asked.

"How'd you know…never mind. Yes, I didn't really know how much training she does until she told me about this place," I replied.

"But why does she do it?" East asked.

"I know that, it's to protect the ones she loves," I replied and East nodded.

"But there is a delicate balance between protecting and spending time with the people you love. Katy has yet to learn that, along with a need to learn patience," she said, "Will you stand by her?"

"Through hell or otherwise, I love her," I replied firmly.

"Then why is this such a test?" Master East asked.

"I don't know why. I think it is but I guess I can't tell why," I answered.

"Ahh…she goes to do that…uh, think in the waterfall," East said grinning, changing the subject.

"I'd better go with her," I said, going down the stairs of the cabin.

"Well, to do her type of training you must love her. I will see you at breakfast. One good thing about Katy, she never misses a meal if she can help it," Master East said, waving me off.

"Thank you," I said, bowing to her. She bowed back a little and then I was off. I followed Katy and Kadabra; she had obviously let him out when I wasn't looking. They came to a waterfall. Katy removed her sandals and jumped to a stone in the water. Kadabra followed. She folded her hands and closed her eyes, I walked cautiously forward.

"Ummm, Katy?" I asked.

"Oh Yugi…I thought you went back to sleep," she said, opening an eye to look at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.  
"Training," she replied.

"This early? Isn't it a little early?" I commented.

"Not for me," she replied and I took of my shoes and socks as she said that.

"Can I join?" I asked.

"If you want, just find a rock and prepare to be cold and wet," she said grinning. I waded in and shuddered.

"Ohh, cold," I winced but went in deeper and found a rock next to Katy. It actually wasn't half bad but it was cold. I closed my eyes to focus. What sort of training is this?

(M'lady thinks it's just because we shouldn't get smelly,) Kadabra said in my mind, (But it is refreshing.)

"Um Katy I love you," I said and she opened her eyes and looked at me quizzically.

"And?" she asked.

"I love you but this is too cold," I replied.

"You asked," she noted. I sighed and shifted, finding myself slipping on the wet rock. I fell back and grabbed Katy's outfit by accident and she fell back with me behind the waterfall. I came up for air in a rush. Katy was already standing but on her tiptoes to stay above the water. She walked back deeper into the cave and sat down wet among the rocks. I swam and then was able to crawl to where she was.

"I'm sorry, I interrupted this training of yours," I said, standing up slightly.

"Actually, that was refreshing," she said but I noted disappointment in her voice.

"I'm sorry I can't train like you do," I blurted out. She looked at me again, sadness in her eyes. She came over and leaned into me and I looked down.

"I don't want you to be like me. I have a hard life you know. I just need you to love me. Besides, I did the same thing you did a few times over. And since we're sheltered… I haven't had a kiss in a while," she murmured and I looked her in the eyes.

"But don't you still need to train?" I asked.

"I'll just do that when you're not around. Come on, kiss me!" she said and I found it hard not to laugh. Kadabra looked thoroughly disgusted. I lowered my head to hers and slowly brushed my lips with hers. We fell back against the rocks as I drew her in deeper. She tasted different than back at home, sweeter and tougher like pineapples rather than soft like plums. She tryingly tried to take control by brushing her hand against my cheek. I grabbed her hand and intertwined it with my own. I felt her smile underneath the kiss. I held her tightly to me, to my heart. I slowly released her but her mouth didn't want to let me go. I broke away laughing.

"Now I can go finish. You can do whatever you like. When I'm done, I'll show you the sunrise," she murmured as she stood. I put my arms behind my head and smiled up at her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

**_Katy Forest/Kaiba_**

****

I finished what I was doing and went to collect Yugi, only to find him sleeping. He looked so cute as he slept. I summoned a waterproof blanket and pillow and placed the blanket on him and the pillow under his head. I sat down next to him and stroked his hair. I almost felt sorry for allowing him to come. He wasn't used to this sort of thing. He shifted a bit but didn't wake.

This was a fine young man. I giggled a bit, I loved him too much. I felt a bit more dependent on him than I first thought, but I guess that was okay. Yugi…

**_Yugi_**

****

I awoke to the sounds of breakfast bells. I saw on me a blanket and felt a pillow beneath my head, but Katy wasn't around. I must have fallen asleep again. I sat up and stretched. I was quite hungry. I stood up and the pillow and blanket folded themselves up neatly in the interior of waterfall cave. They looked like they'd stay there in case I needed them again. I smiled; she would do something like that. I headed towards the breakfast hall.

"Hey Yugi!" Tea called, beckoning me over to her table. I saw Mai and two other girls with her, all in blue.

"Hi Tea, Mai, are you guys okay?" I asked.

"We're fine. Oh, Yugi, this is Tiffany and Bell. They've been here longer," Tea introduced, "They are right next to Mai's bunk and across from mine. How're you and Katy?"

"We're fine. We share a bunk. Speaking of Katy, where is she?" I inquired.

"Over there, eating breakfast with a few of the pokemon. She normally baby-sits some of them when everyone else goes into town," Mai explained then noticed my expression, "Yes, in the mornings we're allowed to go and visit the town, eat, and go shopping. Katy won't though, she'll watch our Pokemon. I think…uh, never mind." I smiled and said thanks and when I got my breakfast I went to join Katy. My poliwag and Eevee were eating politely next to Katy.

"Hi love," I said and she looked up at me and smiled.

"Yo," she said grinning. I sat down next to her.

"So you aren't going into town? Why aren't you?" I asked gently.

"I don't need to go," she replied and then laughed, "I prefer to take care of the pokemon."

"Oh well, I thought you know…we could go on a date," I said and she smiled sadly.

"Not right now," she replied.

(You know Yugi; the festival of fireflies is this week, the fireworks and main festivities on Wednesday. You should take Katy. The masters let us go and it's only once a year,) Kadabra suggested.

"That sounds like fun, what do you say?" I asked.

"No, sorry," she replied. I sighed; I guess this would be a difficult task. I'll tackle it later. I was curious about the village; I'll have to hook up with my friends for that. Let's see now, I could get a bribe for Katy or just make out with her behind the waterfall until she agrees. Choices…choices…

"Um Yugi, are you still alive?" Joey asked, coming up. I stood and faced him; he looked quite funny in brown although in a weird way it suited him.

"Yeah," I replied repressing a grin.

"Well, we're heading into town now, wanna come?" he asked and then looked over my shoulder, "Coming Katy?" She shook her head and Joey shrugged.

"I'm coming but let me finish eating. Come get me in five minutes," I said. He nodded and I sat down again. Poliwag jumped up and stole two slices of apple, giving one to Eevee. Mai's Beautifly and Butterfree flew down on either side of Katy and she gave them each an oran berry. Katy looked at me and smiled. I finished eating, stole a small kiss with Katy and headed to join Joey and the others.

**_Katy Forest/Kaiba_**

****

I watched Yugi leave, slowly finishing my food and then went to a nearby berry blender to make poke blocks to draw wild pokemon to us for tonight. I hoped to catch an Aron, as I don't have one yet. Masters North and West were there already. The pokemon that had surrounded me earlier came with me, poliwag at my heels.

"May I join you?" I asked and the masters nodded so I sat down.

"Getting a head start for this afternoon's training?" West asked.

"Yes, and I'm helping to make good poke blocks," I said. When here by myself, I normally didn't smile, laugh or giggle. I tossed in a qualot berry and the masters added theirs. Each pokemon that could see watched intently as we blended poke blocks. Each trainer could actually make their own when they got back or use a container with five pre-made ones or use their own. If they already had their own they were at an advantage. We made plenty and always had some extra. I took three green level thirty feel five and seven purple level twelve to thirty-five feel twenty. Going outside, I watched Zigzaggoons and furrets play and hitmontops and tyrogues fight. I fed my sandshrew a green poke block. Her name was Sandy and she had a ribbon from the hyper rank contests under tough.

I sighed, Yugi was so nice and kind and I was afraid I was pushing away, little by little until he snapped and broke up with me. A part of me wished for that, the other part of me wishing for us to become closer. It was too confusing.

Anyways, I stood up and sighed again. It was took a while to get to where the Aron were. The other pokemon would probably follow me there too.

"All right Sandy, come on, you come and help me find an Aron," I motioned. She stood up and began to follow excitedly. I heard both leaves and wind alike and the other pokemon flowing me. I was a good babysitter. I arrived at the field and tossed a poke block a short distance away from me and then slipped behind a tree. The pokemon and I waited. They were watching me closely and I didn't want to screw up. I saw a female Aron come forward, sniff the poke block and tasted it. It began to eat it excitedly, and Sandy and I took a few steps forward and the Aron looked up. It looked sick! I couldn't harm it now. It looked scared but was too hungry to move. I came forward just as it finished eating the poke block. I took out a rare Lum berry, praying that if it at it would help the Aron. I took a bit to show it was safe to eat and the Aron sniffed it cautiously as I offered it to her, and the quickly gobbled it up. It came up to me and sniffed my hand and then sat on the ground.

"Poor baby," I said and it allowed me to pick it up. It snuggled into my clothes.

"Sa?" Sandy asked and I shook my head sadly.

"I think this means it wants to stay. Sorry Sandy, no battling today," I replied and she nodded as if to say that was okay. I walked back carrying Aron and every pokemon followed. That was a little too easy.

**_Yugi_**

****

"This is one amazing town!" Tea spoke in awe.

"The food's really excellent. Finally, a decent meal!" Joey said, digging into his hot dogs on a stick. I grinned, this place was pretty neat and being festival time it was fancy, everywhere looked busy. We walked by stands with food, pets, clothing and jewelry. I earned a lot of money from my recent pokemon battles so I could splurge a little. I smiled as I walked by one of the pet stands. Goldfish, Japanese fighting fish…puppies, houndour, poochyena, growlithe…hey hondour? I went up to the stand.

"See something you want?" Joey asked, looking over my shoulder. I nodded and looked at the hondour. They all looked fairly healthy but I knew Katy would want the runt.

"Yep, excuse me sir, but is the runt in that group of hondour?" I asked.

"Um well yes my young lad, the one that's lying in that corner over there but wouldn't you want a more energetic or healthy one?" the owner asked.

"Can I pick it up?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied, confused. I picked up the runt and looked at its big eyes and slowly opened them up to look at me.

"Hi little one," I said and its tail began to wag.

"Well, it isn't physically disabled or anything by the looks of it," Tea said as she looked over my other shoulder as she held a frisky growlithe in her hands.

"Is the growlithe runt or poochyena runt disabled?" I asked.

"No, why?" the owner asked.

"I'll take them each," I replied, "How much?"

"Well, since they're runts they're all the same price but I'll give you one for free. Here are some collars and leashes," he said, "Unless you'd prefer a pokeball."

"No, that's fine," I said, putting a collar on the hondour. The owner put the collars and leashes on the other runts and I paid for them. The three woke up when I put them on the ground and sniffed my shoes. I petted each of them and they wagged their tails, very excited. I thought I saw the poochyena lick my leg and I was thinking of keeping him.

"Sure you don't want the pokeballs?" the owner asked.

"Nope," I replied, then stood and tugged the leashes and the pokemon followed me excitedly.

"Well, knowin' Katy the way to her heart is a pokemon runt," Joey joked and I rolled my eyes. The amazing thing was the pokemon seemed so well behaved as if they knew who they were for.

"Hey Yug, we gotta little more time before we should head back and I'm hungry again. Let's eat!" Joey suggested excitedly.

"That sounds good. We could try an outdoor café," Tea added.

"Sounds good, maybe they have dog food too," Tristen pondered and Joey growled. I just smiled.

**_…_**

**__**

"Hey Yugi!" Katy greeted me warmly as she gave me a hug.

"Hello, I have something for you," I said and she looked a little confused. I tugged the leashes and the puppies ran up.

"Oh my!" she said with a blush.

"The hondour and growlithe are yours. But I want the poochyena," I explained. She smiled and knelt down, taking the hondour and growlithe into her arms.

"Wow," she said, standing up. I handed her the two leashes and she tied them to her belt and kissed me. I turned bright red knowing all too well that everyone was coming back from town and would see us. She brushed her hand against my cheek gently. I shrugged and gave up, drawing her in deeper. She moaned a bit and sort of snuggled closer to me.

"Hey, C'mon, keep it PG! We need to get to training!" a kid yelled. I released her slowly, a smile on my face.

"You'll love training tonight," Katy murmured in my ear.

"Yeah, sure," I murmured back.

**_Katy Forest/Kaiba_**

****

"All right young trainers, pair up with someone you don't know and have out the pokemon you recently caught," Master West instructed. He was teaching us tonight, well, our purple level class anyways. I brought out Aron and she looked much better, better than she had earlier at least. Growlithe and Hondour smiffed Aron and I knew they liked her. The pups were still tied to my belt. I saw Yugi sort of step up cautiously towards me but then another guy grabbed his shoulder. It was Mark, who was well known for his electric pokemon.

""Hey boy, let's be partners. You can't be with your girl just yet," he explained and Yugi looked at me sheepishly and I nodded. Mark was cool in his own rights. A young girl much taller than me approached…she looked new.

"Hi, my name's Natasha, please by my partner…I don't know anyone here and you look tough. Well, you look motherly too with those dogs tied to your belt," she said.

"I'm fine with that. My name is Katy Forest/Kaiba," I introduced and her eyes widened.

"I'm…I'm sorry. You're sort of my hero. I didn't know!" she babbled.

"It's okay. My pokemon tonight is a female Aron. It looks like you caught…a teddiursa. We should do well. I trained Aron just a little after healing her. She's more than ready," I said.

"Oh, my teddiursa and I haven't been through much training…" she said blushing.

"It's okay, we don't use them yet," I explained and she relaxed.

"Well let's start partner battling. Let's have some seniors give a demo. Ah, Mark you and your partner come forward…and yes, senior Katy, you and your partner come forward," Master West said. I froze for a moment, Yugi was Mark's partner! I watched him step forward with Mark to their side of the field, Natasha having to drag me to ours. We bowed to the opposing team, mine bow being a bit shaky. I never lost, but battling against my boyfriend.

"We will not use our freshly caught pokemon yet, any will be fine," West instructed.

"Go Wartortle!" Yugi yelled.

"Go Electrike!" Mark called.

"Go Weepinbell!" Natasha called, but who was I going to choose?

"Go Gardevoir!" I called.

"Let the two on two battle begin!" West instructed.

"All right, Electrike, thunderwave Gardevoir!" Mark yelled.

"Big mistake," I noted as Electrike Paralyzed Gardevoir.

"Oh crap," he swore. Gardevoir's synchronize paralyzed Electrike but that wasn't all. Gardevoir ate a rare Lum berry I had given him earlier and he healed his paralysis.

"Future sight," I ordered.

"Wartortle, stop him, headbutt!" Yugi ordered.

"Block Wartortle Weepinbell by using vine whip!" Natasha yelled just in time too. Weepinbell dragged Wartortle away and Gardevoir finished preparing a future sight attack. Now we just had to wait a while.

"Wartortle, hydro pump!" Yugi yelled.

"Gardevoir, confusion!" I instructed.

"Weepinbell, help out, razor leaf!" Natasha yelled.

"Boy leave this to me, thunderbolt!" Mark yelled. The attacks collided and exploded.

I opened my mouth n disbelief. If they didn't work together as a team they would lose! At least I was trying with Gardevoir and Weepinbell.

"Teamwork!" West called.

"Mark, I am just as good, Wartortle use your bubble!" Yugi called.

"Gardevoir, Secret power!" I exclaimed and Wartortle was shot into Yugi's stomach, dizzy.

"Yugi, are you okay?" I asked worriedly. Yugi stood up, breathing heavily.

"You…just…knocked…the wind…out…of…me. I'm…fine, but…gosh…that was... strong," he heaved out.

"Get up," Mark commanded both to Yugi and their pokemon. Future sight had just finished, dealing the final blow.

"End match, Katy and Natasha have won!" West called.

"Hey old man we ain't done yet!" Mark called. I let Gardevoir drink some water as I went to help Wartortle and Yugi.

"Can anybody tell why Katy and Natasha won?" Master West asked.

"Yes master," one of the triplets, named Melody mentioned. Melody, Harmony and Rhythm were trainers who trained in a musical way with their pokemon. I had a set of creatures named that way, a Xatu named Melody, a phoenix named Harmony and a dragon named Rhythm.

"The problem was Mark and Yugi could not combine their battling styles and Katy was aiding Natasha. Along those lines, it was observable that Natasha was having her weepinbell protect Gardevoir," Harmony added.

"Correct, remember that for next time," West said, "All right next team!" I led Yugi to get some water. Mark still looked dumbfounded and Natasha was congratulating Weepinbell. Gardevoir teleported with the water bottle towards Yugi and me.

"All right, drink up," I said.

"Thanks," Yugi said, taking a drink.

"No problem," I replied.

"That was a really strong attack though Katy," he said when finished.

"Well, secret power…its attack depends on the area and power inside," I explained, blushing.

"It was strong love," he said, "I'm sorry I'm not too good."

"Well, at least you were trying. Mark wasn't for some reason…maybe because he was a little on edge with pairing up with a newbie," I tried to explain.

"Yeah well, he seemed hard pressed to make sure I didn't pair up with you," he grinned.

"Well, that was because you couldn't. Feeling better?" I asked.

"Yes, hey Katy, you seemed almost empty when battling," he stated.

"I did?" I asked a little stunned.

"You…you didn't notice?" he asked.

"No Yugi, I didn't notice," I replied.

"Oh," he said.

"Sorry," I apologized, hondour and growlithe asleep at my feet already. Yugi sort of leaned into me.

"I'm already tired," he murmured.

"You can't be tired yet, we've just begun," I commented. He snuggled into my chest and I looked at him quizzically.

"I could stay like this forever," he murmured.

"All right, now lets see you and your partners instruct your newly caught pokemon," West said. I stood but had to drag Yugi up beside me, still snuggling into me.

"Oh, by the way Katy, I caught a Luvdisc with a heart scale, not like the ones we caught when we were dating but still cool, eh? Here, you should have it," Yugi said, standing on his own and handing me the heart scale.

"Cool," I blushed, "And you're still a pervert…" Yugi grinned. Maybe it'd be okay, you know? I didn't know how I turned empty battling here. I didn't know…honestly.

**_…_**

**__**

Yugi and I slept in the same bed again although for a long time I just sat there and stroked his hair. I loved his hair. His new luvdisc battled well as did my Aron. We would make a great team if only we could battle together. I snuggled closer to him. He was doing just fine here. Any luck with the demon near the end of the week and he could advance. I kissed his nose…my love…

**_Mai Valentine_**

****

"Come into town with us," Yugi begged.

"No," Katy replied.

"Please," he begged.

"NO!" Watching these two was like viewing a romantic comedy and a soap opera.

"Pretty please?"

"No," she said firmly.

"Come on!"

"Fine."

"Really?"  
"NO!"

"Dang, fell for it…please?" he asked.

"NO!" she exclaimed. Yugi and Kate were red in the face and I watched with fascination. Well, this went on for the rest of the breakfast then Yugi gave up and tried something different.

"Katy?" Yugi asked.

"What now?" she asked peevishly.

"You are coming whether you like it or now," he said, obviously trying to assert some control.

"No," she replied. Yugi stood, dragged her up with him and kissed her punishingly. Katy's eyes were wide open in surprise. He drew her close to him and released her from the kiss.

"You are coming," he stated firmly.

"No," she replied. Yugi turned away for a minute, thinking and then turned back with puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" he asked, using his big eyes to his advantage. Katy had always said her weakness was his eyes. Katy cursed and narrowed her eyes.

"Damn you, damn you, damn you," she repeated and Yugi continued to look at her, trying not to smile.

"Please?" he asked again.

"Screw you now I have to," she muttered, "Damn your eyes, you're big, bright eyes…" Yugi grinned. I decided to provoke this, just for a little fun.

"All that and his eyes force you to cave in?" I asked cautiously.

"It's a long story. Damn, now I have to tell Master West I can't baby-sit the pokemon today," she muttered.

"Guess you can't," Yugi grinned again. Katy sighed and sat down. These two were so in love.

**_Yugi_**

****

I had to practically drag her down the pass towards the village, growlithe and hondour following behind on their leashes. I had left poochyena behind, Wartortle to babysit. I lead the group, mostly Katy towards the food stalls. One thing Katy couldn't resist was food. As we entered the area of delicious aroma Katy looked down at the ground, turning red, trying to hide the fact she may be hungry. I was wrong as I found out a moment later.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm just not too hungry."

"What? Katy, not hungry?" Joey asked dumbfounded. He was sore from last night, leaning over slightly. Apparently, they had done rock climbing.

"Yeah, I thought Katy couldn't resist good food," Tristen commented.

"Is something wrong Katy?" I asked.

"No, I'm just not hungry," she replied.

"But dey hardly give you enough to eat up dere!" Joey sated.

"It's enough for me," Katy tried to explain.

"Well then, let's go window shopping," Tea suggested. I looked at Katy; she really didn't want to be here but was because I had begged. We walked along the street, glancing in the stores, well; Katy was until we arrived at this one store, a jewelry store. She was staring at something, and I glanced over. She was looking at a blue butterfly locket necklace.

"Interested?" I asked and that seemed to snap her out of a trance.

"No," she said, "Just a thought." Oh, I know…she needed a necklace to hold excess magic. Not that she would say anything. Everyone including her moved along but I told them I'd catch up. I went in and got the necklace. I'll give it to her at the end of the week…and probably win a make-out session. I grinned.

**_Katy Forest/Kaiba_**

****

"All right, tonight you can pair up with whomever you want tonight, in preparation for Thursday's major test," Master North instructed.

"Isn't that guest here yet?" a student asked.

"Should be arriving shortly," North replied, "Find partners!" Yugi ran up to me and held me close. He wasn't taking chances. I smiled at the odd looks we got, just smiled. North smiled along with rolling her eyes. Masters East and North were females, and West and South were males.

"Well, since you're the fist pair chosen, lets get one other pair and have you start for us," North suggested. Yugi turned red out of nervousness. This time I had to drag Yugi to the rink. We were going against………a lovey dovey couple. Oh boy, would this be easy or what? What was a lovey dovey couple doing here in purple level training?  
"Ready Katy, this is it, a test of our working together," Yugi said.

"I'll protect you," I said.

"And I you," he replied.

"Begin!" Master North ordered. I looked and Yugi and he nodded.

"Go Poliwag!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Go Kadabra, I choose you!" I called. The lovey dovey team sent out Minun and Plusle. I rolled my eyes, this would be too easy.

"Poliwag, water gun!' Yugi ordered, beginning the battle.

"Spark Minun!" the girl called.

"Confusion Kadabra!" I ordered. Yugi smiled, knowing all too well how good Kadabra and I were as a team.

"Plusle, helping hand!" the guy ordered and the spark grew larger in size and power. My Kadabra's confusion was much stronger! I closed my eyes and Kadabra followed. The opposing team looked really confused. Yugi smiled and his poliwag and himself followed suit.

"Poliwag, bubble!" Yugi ordered.

"Kadabra, Dynamic punch!" I yelled. Both attacks hit the Minun and Plusle head on.

"End match, Katy and Yugi are the winner!" North congratulated.

"Oh, oh no!" the lovey dovey couple cried and sank to the floor.

"That was most excellent teamwork," a new voice popped up. It was the gym leader! But who was it? I looked over to see Norman, leader of the Petalberg gym. This was so cool! He was the one on my new pokenav that had said the quote, 'pokemon are my life, my chosen path is harsh."

"Thank you," Yugi replied, bowing respectfully.

"No problem. But that was a bit odd…normally I know Katy to use the support and protective moves of most of her pokemon but then again, I know her Kadabra isn't much a supporter or protector…except towards Katy," Norman said with a smile.

"I know that all too well," Yugi replied.

"Most excellent match. That poliwag is good. Haven't you been on the Hoenn Challenge yet?" Norman asked.

"He hasn't finished Johto yet. He finished Kanto a half year ago," I spoke up and Yugi turned redder than he had been before and looked down.

"Well, I hope to see you someday," Norman commented, "Who's next?" I drew Yugi and our pokemon away to a bench.

"That went well," Yugi said, trying to hide his blush.

"Yeah it did. Hey Yugi…I um…I have to warn you about Thursday, the final test. That's when it happens and it's hard. You have to hit a demon after finding it three times with your pokemon. I'm not really supposed to tell you this but only purple level trainees do it and newbies need to find it out by themselves… I'm normally the first one back but that's only because I use magic to help," I admitted.

"What if you don't get three hits?" Yugi asked, looking into my eyes.

"…" I was reluctant to answer that, "No one really knows. No one wants to take that chance. That's why there are so few here. Many don't even take the final test, it's slower to advance but safer," I said, "I couldn't even defeat it fully…and I would if I could."  
"Why are you telling me this if you shouldn't?" Yugi asked and I drew him into my arms, surprising him.

"Because I don't want to loose you," I murmured. He scooted out of my arms and gazed down into my eyes.

"Remember this love, you won't loose me. The realm of spirits can't stand either of us and I love you too much to die on you now," Yugi said, "Besides, I think I'm strong enough."

"I know you are, but I even have some trouble with the demon," I said.

"We'll talk more, all right? It will be okay," he said in an assuring tone, "Let's go back and train."

**_…_**

**__**

I opened my eyes slowly; content within Yugi's loving arms. Then I groaned and shifted jerkily. It was Wednesday. Yugi would be begging for me to go to the main activities and fireworks tonight but I wasn't sure. I got up, showered and dressed and went to the cavern behind the waterfall to think. A few of my pokemon were here, except for the puppies, which were still asleep next to the bunk. Kadabra, Espeon, Umbreon, Luvdisc male and female and the sentret twins were all sleeping here for one reason or another. I went over and lay next to the sentrets, using Espeon as a pillow. He opened his eyes slowly and then smiled in that weird way my pokemon manage to smile.

(M'lady, is something bothering you?) Espeon asked after a few minutes.

"Yes and no sugar," I replied.

(Well, something better be bothering her,) Umbreon commented, (Else she would have stayed with Yugi…never mind her training.)

(Ahh yes my daughter…too true. What troubles you M'lady…why are you neither training nor sleeping?) Espeon asked.

(The demon,) Kadabra interrupted, (She fears the demon will hurt Yugi or take him and she'll have no way to get him back.) Listening to all my psychic pokemon and any pokemon besides that could use thought speak was sometimes a riot. It wasn't much now though.

(Does she not know that we will protect her and him?) Umbreon asked.

(Yes, but she wants to do much on her own strength. She has yet to learn she can lean on use whenever she needs to lean on us. We will die for her,) Espeon said.

(How many other trainers get that sort of respect?) Umbreon asked.

(Too few…too few. Katy has been my friend, ally and mother figure for the longest time…since we were both young. I owe her my life and my loyalty,) Kadabra said.

"You know I can still hear you?" I asked but they ignored me.

(Yes but I also owe her. Her breeding skills helped me get all my children, including Umbreon, who was the first Eevee…) Espeon said.

(I'm glad to have a father like you,) Umbreon replied. I was getting sick of this; this conversation was going to the dogs. I didn't think it was fair to discuss breeding when Yugi and I weren't even married.

"Oh shut up," I muttered and shifted.

(Well fine then,) Kadabra huffed, (Yugi's here anyways.) I sat up and glanced towards the cave entrance. Yugi was standing in the water; neck high in it and looking at the odd ensemble.

"Hey Yugi, come and join us. I don't know why everyone's here though," I said and he began to walk forward.

"Yeah, I know. I woke up and you weren't there. Is something bothering you?" he asked, walking up and sitting next to me. The luvdisc male came to sit in Yugi's lap while the female came to sit in mine. We had caught these two on our first date, a little symbol of our love.

"No, nothing," I sighed and he leaned on my shoulder.

"I suppose there's no point in trying to convince you to come to town, is there? At least not to try to convince you to come until tonight draws closer," he said.

"Most go in today. It's the last day it'll be allowed," I explained. I fed the female luvdisc some seeds.

"You're still going to worry about me, aren't you?" he asked and I nodded, holding my head down slightly. Yugi scooted closer and lifted my chin.

"What?" I asked peevishly.

"I don't know if it's a good thing but you seem so beautiful when you worry," he murmured then kissed my gently. I wanted to struggle against it but he kissed my lips so gently and lovingly I melted before I could protest. I felt his smile and teased him in protest. His eyes closed as he drew me in deeper. The luvdiscs chirped happily. They went wild when around Yugi and I…when we were together. They were only two of the many I have though. We fell back, accidentally landing on Espeon who rolled his eyes in annoyance but let us remain on him.

(She care too much Espeon,) Umbreon muttered.

(Duh,) Kadabra replied.

(Shhh…) Espeon chided.

I groaned against Yugi's touch. Yugi brushed my cheek gently. He was being really making-out this morning, probably to get me to go to see the fireworks tonight. I sighed against him as he drew away, kissing my cheeks, forehead, nose and then neck. I ran a hand through his hair and he moved back to kiss my lips. All right, something was up. He was just too…torturous. Was he even actually here right now or was I dreaming? I pinched myself but didn't wake up. Okay, he wanted something. After what seemed like glorious hours later he slowly released me, allowing me to speak.

"What do you want?" I asked. Espeon had finally had enough, getting up to let us rest on the cool, hard stone. He traced my cheek.

"I'm worried that you will do something because of the fact you over worry," he said.

"Were you just making out with me for that reason?" I asked, "Why?"

"Can't I just make out with you to make out with you?" he asked. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully and he touched my cheek.

"I really should get training you know," I noted.

"Only if you promise not to overwork yourself," he said.

"I can't promise that!" I exclaimed. He kissed me again.

"Then I'll have to keep being a distraction," he murmured, lips now hovering millimeters from mine. I moaned softly as he began to kiss me again. The luvdiscs had taken to lying at our feet, sensing Yugi wanted to fully torture me, at least I thought he did. And a part of me wanted him to do more and the other part of me agreed. Yugi smiled and drew me closer to him. After all the torment, the pain he had gone through for me he still loved me and wanted to be with me. I owed him big time and I never knew how to pay him back. I never will know. Yugi tickled me slightly and I giggled a bit, breaking away. I laid my head on his chest.

"I really don't want to loose you," I murmured.

"You won't, the spirit world hates us both. I won't leave you. I won't let myself die, you protect me and I protect you…" he said.

"What if I'm not strong enough?" I asked.

"Then I will lend you my strength. And you are strong…very strong," he whispered.

"That's so nice of you to say…Thank you," I murmured, "I love you Yugi."

"You're welcome. I love you too Katy," he whispered back, "But…I guess I still need to be a distraction…" He began to kiss me again and I felt safe once again in his embrace.

**_…_**

**__**

I had to practice my fighting skills. I had to get stronger. Yugi was in town again, understanding my need to practice and train. I was training with some fighting, ice and electric type pokemon. The Plusle and Minun of mine were just playing though, but that was okay. I focused on punches and kicks. I had to be able to protect Yugi…I had to, I just had to!

**_Yugi_**

****

We sat down at a small café in the town. I didn't feel like going around today. I kinda didn't even want to go but I wanted some time with my friends before tomorrow.

"Are you worried Yugi?" Joey asked. I nodded and fingered my soda.

"Yeah guys, we won't be able to help," Tea said, "And we'll hardly be able to watch!"

"Such a shame," Mai said sarcastically.

"Hush up Mai," Tea said.

"Well you'll have Katy!" Tristen said.

"But I can't depend on her you know. She is even afraid," I muttered, taking a sip. I could picture myself holding her after we beat the demon, but the vision shattered as I remembered the look in her eyes and her voice.

"It'll be okay Yugi. Nobody has died at the task. The Masters won't allow it," Serenity said.

"Yeah, but they're getting old, it's getting harder," Mai said.

"Way to cheer Yugi up Mai," Tea said.

"I'm just speaking the truth," Mai said. I sighed; this was a long morning already.

"Well, we should walk around a bit, to see the festivities getting ready," Serenity suggested.

"Sounds like fun sis. What do you say guys, wanna go?" Joey asked.

"Might as well," Tristen said, stretching. I hid a yawn.

"I kind of want to head back," I said.

"Dats cool. Go ahead; no one minds that, right? Just remember dat festival is tonight," Joey said.

"I'll remember all right," I said.

"Oh…so you're going to back to distract Katy until she agrees to go tonight?" Mai asked with amusement.

"Mai, he's good, but nobody is that good," Tea said, "Whoops, sorry Yugi." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, if my ideas fail, I'm sure Yami might have a few," I said.

"Duh, he dated her for longer than you did," Mai said with a sigh and I growled.

"Can we go or else this will go on forever," Tristen said.

"Sounds good," Joey agreed.

**_Katy Forest/Kaiba_**

****

I was a bit pale and sweaty. Wait…I was really pale and sweaty. I worked myself so much that I now was just lying in the waterfall cavern, panting a bit. I hoped Yugi wasn't working hard, just having fun and not worrying like I was. I sighed, I must seem so pathetic. I should go and see the fireworks with Yugi…I've never seen them before. It would be a date… Never mind, I just hoped he was having fun now.

"Katy, you look tired, you didn't work yourself too much, did you?" a familiar voice asked. I sat up and saw Yugi.

"You're back early," I noted.

"You worked too hard again, didn't you?" he asked and I turned beet red.

"Uh-hu," I muttered.

"I thought you promised you wouldn't!" he exclaimed, coming up to me and I stood up to meet him.

"Yeah…but I had to," I said, immediately sinking down to the ground in shame. He sank down with me and took my hands into his. He looked really disappointed.

"You promised," he said. I've never felt so ashamed of my training before I met him… and now I felt pathetic as well.

"I'm sorry Yugi," I murmured.

"I know I can't stop you, but please, why work yourself too hard when I need you just to be near me?" he asked, looking about ready to cry.

"I'm really sorry…" I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Can I really trust your word anymore?" he asked. That hurt…it really hurt. Silent tears fell from my face.

"But…" I trailed weakly.

"How?" he pressed. He hadn't noticed my tears yet. I moved my hands to grip his.

"I love you…I'm so sorry Yugi," I whispered.

"Are you even coming tonight?" he asked with a bitter tone in his voice.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and his anger seemed to melt away in an instant.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded, I really loved him…I didn't like seeing him mad at all.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I informed him.

"Good, thank you Katy," he said, "I mean…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have gotten mad… that mad at you. I mean it was just you promised me you wouldn't. I mean…you never broke a promise unless it was really meant to be broken…"

"That was a five minute fight…one of the shorter ones," I said with a nervous laugh. Yugi grinned then leaned closer to me and kissed me softly.

"C'mon, we still have some classes before tonight," he said.

"Then Thursday we take the test," I said, "At least we'll have tonight's date together."

"We'll have the rest of our lives as well. We'll be fine, I won't do anything stupid and I know you won't either," he said, "And afterwards, I'd say some relaxation time in this waterfall would be nice."

"It would be, wouldn't it?" I grinned with him, anything to lessen the fear.

"As one of your songs says, don't be afraid…" he said.

"That's a song about death…" I trailed.

"Look deeper," he said, "It's not entirely about death."

"You would look at it like that," I said.

"When we're together there's nothing we can't do," he murmured.

"I hope you're right," I said with a false air of cheerfulness.

"I don't appreciate your lack of faith," he said. I was forced to smile.

**_…_**

**__**

"Wow you got her to come!" Tristen exclaimed.

"I did kinda want to come," I said sheepishly.

"She owed me for breaking a promise," Yugi explained.

"Ohhh…Yugi…" I complained. Yugi smiled and just squeezed my hand. It was really pretty in the village tonight, I really never went down her at night never at the festival. Yugi appeared to be beaming tonight. I also sort of felt happy and that took away some of my worry. That was a good thing, I think. Maybe my real failing was when I worried I screwed up. I guess it was a part of my failings…but I still had a lot to delve into. Yugi was a good thing for me, even if Seto didn't approve of him much. I knew he did…deep down he approved on some level. Geeze, me and my life.

"Katy stop thinking," Yugi ordered.

"I love thinking," I argued.

"Yeah, but I have a headache now," he said.

"Not a big one though, right?" I asked.

"Guess not, it'll go away eventually," he said trailing afterwards, "I hope…"  
"Need any meds?" I asked.

"No, come on. Let's go look about the town. There will be food," he trailed.

"Ohh, let's go eat!" I smiled. He knew to get to me through my stomach, most of the time anyways. Sometimes though, I didn't feel hungry and was stubborn, and then nearly nothing changed my mood.

"Look at all the decorations!" Yugi exclaimed, "Its amazing what they added in a mere few hours! It's so pretty…"

"Yeah, I guess…" I muttered.

"Katy, cheer up, let's hit some rides!" he said and dragged me along. Yugi…

**_…_**

**__**

"I'm so tired," Yugi said, crawling into bed and yawning.

"Get some sleep then, okay?" I suggested sitting down next to Yugi as he snuggled into the covers.

"Aren't you coming too?" he asked, yawning again.

"Nah, I'm gonna look at the stars tonight," I said, "Just for a little while."

"Okay love," he said, "If you need help or something, you know you can just ask."

"I know, I love you," I whispered to him, "Don't wait up."  
"'Kay, goodnight," he said and closed his eyes. After watching him drift off I went outside and jogged to the waterfall and climbed above it to the top. It was fairly high up, the best stargazing place I knew of. I lay back on the semi damp grass. Yugi was very loveable. I loved everything about him. The good and the annoying and the bad. And he loved me. He's gone through torment for me, lived and died for me and protected me as best as he could. And he still loves me. Really truly loves me. But his demon…I still can't fully beat it, at all. I can't defeat it! I worried this time, I really am afraid. I couldn't protect him now, much less me. He'd die if I wasn't strong enough. He'd die because of my weakness. I loved him, and had to protect him all the same. I began to cry. I might loose him tomorrow…so I cried.

**_Yugi_**

****

"Today is a very special day," the masters explained, explaining the test that was to take place today. I looked over at Katy, she wasn't paying attention. She had stargazed all night.

"Shouldn't you be listening?" I asked in a whisper.

"I know the speech, it's never different," she muttered.

"You okay?" I asked. Only purple level students were here. Everyone else was sleeping or doing other things. Only purple level students were allowed here this morning.

"Yeah, I guess," she murmured. I pushed some hair from her face.

"Katy, it'll be okay," I said.

"Uh-hu, but you should really listen," she said and laid back. I turned my attention back to the masters. Katy was mentally preparing, at least that was what I told myself repeatedly. I knew better however, I knew her too well. It was fear. She was afraid. I never ever felt this from her before. Well, I've sensed a little fear but nothing of this magnitude.

"And trainers, if you don't wish to go you are welcome to stay back. It will only stall you a little. You will be unable to advance this time, but you will be safer. Come and get your things if you choose to go against the demon. Any other questions may be directed at one of us, good luck," the masters finished.

"Well, we're off…I guess I won't see you until we're done unless we meet up on the field…" I said, glancing over. Katy wasn't there. I looked at Master East; Katy was near her and collecting her pack. Obviously the rumor she always made it back first was true. Espeon was at her side now but I knew as soon as it got dark she'd have Umbreon instead. She looked over her shoulder at me and blew me a kiss.

(I love you,) she said through our connection and then she was gone.

**_Katy Forest/Kaiba_**

****

(You can't encounter the demon on the first day M'lady,) Espeon said, (At least you shouldn't…)

"I know, but I need to find it early!" I said, "Where is it?"  
(M'lady, relax. Yugi will do fine. Besides, what'll you do? All you need is three hits and then you're gone,) he explained and I paused.

"No, not this time. I'll destroy it…I'll destroy it and then it can't hurt Yugi," I said.

(You don't know how, we barely get three hits in as it is,) Espeon said.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect Yugi," I said.

(As you wish M'lady. You do love him so very much,) Espeon said, (And I know we can do anything together.)

**_Yugi_**

****

"This forest is huge," I muttered, "But it is pretty…" Poliwag looked over at me and then jumped into my arms.

"It's okay; I don't think we'll encounter the demon on our first day. Not this soon. Besides, all we need is three hits, so even if it does show, we'll be fine," I said, giving him a hug. Maybe if I focused enough and looked for clues, I could fine someone to team up with or find Katy. This was a long mountain range though. Before I had headed out I saw some students stay back, one of them was Mark. I guess he wasn't willing to risk his life but how bad could this demon really be?

**_Katy Forest/Kaiba_**

****

"Uhhh…it's getting dark. Espeon, you should rest, Umbreon can take over now," I said and brought out two pokeballs, one belonging to Espeon and the other to Umbreon.

(I'd rather stay out a while longer,) he said.

"I wish you'd stop insisting upon this," I said, sitting down and leaning against a tree.

(You need your rest now M'lady, you sleep. If you bring Umbreon out, we shall both watch over you,) he insisted.

"No," I pouted, even though I found myself yawning.

(You won't do much good to Yugi or our objectives when tired,) he said, nudging against me. Protect Yugi? Right…Oh, I needed rest…couldn't push myself 'cause I needed to stay focused. Tiredness……Umm…I let Umbreon out and used Espeon as a pillow and drifted off to sleep.

**_Yugi_**

****

I sensed the darkness. I must be getting close. This was the morning of day three, so either I was very lucky in not finding the demon…or unlucky depending on how I was looking at it or I wasn't going to find it at all. This was my first time out…maybe it didn't go after newbies.

"Poli? POLI, Poli!" Poliwag jumped into my arms, trembling.

"Is it somewhere around here?" I asked, "C'mon, be strong, we'll be okay…"

(Yugi, will you be okay doing this on your own?) Yami asked.

(I want to do this on my own; I have to do it on my own…) I said, pausing for a minute. I can't believe I was considering his help on this! I needed to do this on my own.

(Are you sure? I'm here to help,) he replied.

(I really think I need to be able to do this on my own strength this time. You've already tried this,) I explained.

(Tried and failed. And like Katy, I don't want to see you hurt,) he argued.

(I know, I know already, I just promised myself I'd do this,) I apologized slightly, (Come what may I will do this…)

(If you need me, I'm here,) he said and then fell silent. I started moving again, checking my compass occasionally. I wondered if the other students were having more luck with this than I was.

_(WHO COMES?)_ a voice asked and I jumped in my shoes.

"…" I said nothing to whatever said that, but whispered to Poliwag to get ready. He stood on the ground, a determined look on his face.

_(COME TO CHALLENGE ME?)_ It asked. I turned around and saw the demon! It had only one eye, and its eye was a blood red. I watched Poliwag tremble for a minute before regaining his composure.

_ (ANOTHER STUDENT…)_ It said, _(LET US BEGIN, CAN YOU HIT ME THREE TIMES?)_

All hell broke loose, I didn't know where it was half the time and Poliwag needed to be healed almost all the time!

"Poliwag, Ice beam!" I shouted and it hit dead on! Finally, I got one hit!

"Keep it up Poliwag!" I cried, trying to help as best as I could. A second hit was achieved when Poliwag got in a bubble attack! I could get the last hit easy, right? Wait, where was Poliwag? Where was he? I looked down and saw him at my feet, struggling to get up. Should I send out another pokemon?

_ (TOO LATE, YOU LOOSE,)_ It said.

All I saw was black…

**_Katy Forest/Kaiba_**

****

"Yugi!" I cried. He was in danger, I knew it!

(M'lady, calm down. I'm sure he's okay,) Espeon said. I knelt down and took Espeon close, crying.

"He was taken…" I sobbed.

(We'll find him then and rescue him,) Espeon said trying to be of comfort.

"Start searching, we better find him," I said as I gritted my teeth and wiped my eyes.

**_Third Person_**

****

"Think they're okay? I mean, most of the purple level is back by now. I even heard Katy was supposed to be back two days ago…it's been nearly four days," Tea said, biting her nails, "I'm sure Katy's fine, but this is a real test for Yugi."

"Four days is normal. It depends on how long it takes to find the demon," Mai explained, "But then some of these runts returning never met it, so they loose points."

"Dey are gonna be fine," Joe exclaimed, jumping up.

"Joseph, grow up," Mai said and Joey settled down.

"They are sure to be fine," Tristen said, "I mean, they've both literally been to hell and back."

**_Yugi_**

****

I felt weak, strung up with some sort of material…bleeding from some tight, piercing holds. My hair drooped and last time I had opened my eyes, it looked black. Poliwag was nowhere near me. Did he…no, it couldn't have. Poliwag is too strong to die. Would I die? Katy probably got her three hits already and left. Why look for me when she might only get caught herself… I tried to move but the webs only tightened their hold on me. It hurt… My blood stained the webbing. I assumed there was a pool of my blood beneath me. Did the masters know what the demon did with one who could not hit it? Did they realize or was no one dumb enough to not get three hits? I love you Katy, I guess this is goodbye.

**_Katy_**

****

I had to find him. That demon was going to die. I ran, Espeon at my heels as fast as I could towards the cave. I was there…I had been there once before. The masters had to get me out of there…once…before…

**_Joey_**

****

"Okay, now the masters are planning on going out…Where are Katy and Yugi? They must've been captured," Tea said biting her nail again, "Or something…"

"No, it'd be Yugi who'd be captured and Katy rescuing…or the other way around… but Katy wouldn't let herself be caught…" Serenity said, the murmured something that sounded like, 'again'. Mai looked over, telling Serenity to hush.

"What was dat sis?" I asked, not exactly believing my ears.

"Nothing Wheeler," Mai answered for Serenity.

"C'mon," I begged, "Can't Serenity answer for her own self?"

"I can. We might as well tell them Mai," Serenity said.

"But why?" Mai asked.

"Because they deserve an explanation Mai, that's why. All right, a while back this same training exercise took place about last year. Katy, she couldn't get her three hits. At least not without Rapidash as she used to do, so she was captured. The masters went to retrieve her and when they brought her back, Master West was carrying her…ohh," Serenity fell crying into my arms, unable to continue.

"They brought her back, bleeding deeply. She almost died. She didn't advance that year, she never even got in a hit against the demon. She was chided on not being able to do it; they said her dependence on Rapidash was her fault. But that wasn't it. Most of us knew by then the connection Rapidash and she had and how strong a bond they had developed. Katy lost faith in her abilities, well all knew that, but last year, that lack caused her to not advance," Mai explained, finishing for my sis. Tea covered her mouth in surprise, Tristen looked on in disbelief and I held Serenity, not saying a word for the longest time.

"So dey all expected this?" I asked.

"Sort of, they knew Katy and Yugi care for each other, so they held off this long because I think they think she'll destroy the demon. They know that if Yugi's been taken she'll save him, sort of an incentive, and likewise if Katy was taken," Mai said, "I know it's confusing but that's their thinking, the masters at least. They'll both be fine…I just think things will work out."

"Dey better," I said.

**_Katy_**

****

The cave, I feared it, but it was there, the demon was and it had Yugi.

_(HE IS MINE NOW LITTLE GIRL. HIS LIFE FORCE BELONGS TO ME,)_ it spoke. I narrowed my eyes and it came out of its cave, its blood eye shining in triumph. I saw a figure shifting and coming forward as well. YUGI! He was being encased in webbing, his blood dripping. All that wasn't encased yet was his head. I gasped as I saw his hair pitch black and his head drooped low.

"Yugi!" I cried and his eyes opened but he didn't have the strength to look up. His mouth moved slightly…I could make out my name and a goodbye. Goodbye? The demon laughed and Yugi was drawn back into the cave.

_(TRY TO GET THREE HITS, ANY MORE WON'T SAVE HIM. ANY LESS WON'T DO YOU ANY GOOD AND WON'T SAVE YOU. HE IS GONE…)_ it laughed again.

"Die," I muttered, "Espeon, let's go."

**_Yugi_**

****

I heard the battle. Barely heard it, but Katy and whoever she was battling with were going at it with everything. I knew she'd be okay. I coughed up blood. The cocoon encased my neck now. I heard silence…huh? Had the battle stopped? Had she lost, had she won? What was going on? Please don't let her be caught!

**_Katy_**

****

_ (REMEMBER LAST YEAR? JUST GIVE UP NOW…)_ the demon taunted. I was breathing heavily. I had Espeon on one side, panting and Umbreon and the other Eevee evolutions on my other side.

"Never, you will die," I repeated, "You must!"

(Have patience M'lady, you must wait for his guard to drop,) Espeon said to me.

(Yugi will understand that you had to wait to destroy the demon,) Flareon agreed. I charged again and was thrown back against a tree. I cried out and picked myself up.

_(GIVE UP I GROW WEARY OF WAITING,)_ it said, _(THE BOY GAVE UP EASILY, WHY MUST YOU PROLONG FATE?)_ I'd wait…I had to. I could do it. No matter how bad Yugi needed me, I could do nothing till the demon died. I could feel Yugi's pain. I'd feel it forever if he died. I had to try. I kneeled down and folded my hands in my lap. Hold on love, I'm coming…

**_Mai_**

****

"The masters are leaving this afternoon. They said they'd be back hopefully by dawn," I said.

"Good, I hope those two are okay," Serenity said, folding her hands.

"Yeah Kiddo, we're praying," I replied.

**_Katy_**

****

Taunts, it worked hard on taunts. It tried to attack me but I had a shield. It considered bringing its toy (Yugi) forward again to get me to loose my station. I was focusing hard, calling on all my powers, my dragon spirit, waiting for the right time to draw my sword and strike. It tried to attack again but my shield held firm. Espeon and the other evolutions were waiting patiently with me. I could do this…it hurt but I could do it. It hurt because Yugi was suffering and all I was doing was waiting. I could feel his pain.

(I'm not giving up,) I whispered towards Yugi through our connection.

(Uhhh…) he replied, out of any sort of consciousness. I almost cried but I had to keep my focus. My dragon spirit told me it was almost time…

**_Yugi_**

****

What time was it? How long have I been here?

**_Katy_**

****

I was waiting, it was near. I was almost ready. Espeon nudged me slightly.

**_Yugi_**

****

Am I dead yet?

(Yugi, don't give up…hold on…she's coming…)

The webbing had covered most of my face now, I could hardly breathe.

(She won't…leave us…to…die…) Yami gasped, breathing heavily.

**_Katy (_**A/N: I don't own Magic the Gathering where the sayings for the spell comes from)****

****

Time to strike. The demon paused and I stood. My dragon roared, twining itself around my body. I drew my sword and the wind blew back my hair. I was about to use a favorite attack of mine.

"Honor guide my step…" My dragon spirit shifted around my body.

"Darkness hide my fear…" I lifted my sword.

"Life be my shield…" My pokemon stood in front of me and I gathered their power.

"Wisdom clear my mind!"

"Sky guide my thought!" I'm coming YUGI!

_"DRAGON'S STRIKE!"_ I yelled as my sword slashed forward and my dragon attacked. Silence…I dropped my sword and collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

(M'lady, are you okay?) Espeon asked. I began to pick myself up, Yugi still needed me. Amidst the smoke, I headed into the cave.

**_Yugi_**

****

I couldn't breathe, move or even think…I was going to die. I bled even more… Goodbye…

**_Katy_**

****

"Yugi? Yugi? Where are you YUGI?" I cried out. No answer. I headed deeper into the cave. I listened for anything and heard a drip…drip… Something was dripping just ahead.

"Oh my god, YUGI!" I exclaimed as I ran forward into the darkness. Flareon lit something, something like a torch and a cocoon was illuminated. It was stained red…I looked for some sigh he was alive. No, no, please no…

"Flareon, burn that cocoon, hurry, please!" I urged. She shot out flames and the cocoon began to burn. In the midst of the flames I saw black hair, no signs of yellow or magenta, no signs of life. I caught the body and my outfit was stained red. Whatever… I didn't care about something like that. I brushed hair from the face, checking for a pulse. There was one…he was alive! But…but barely…

"Yugi," I murmured, "C'mon, open your eyes; I need you to respond to me before I can move you!" He stayed as he was, barely breathing, cuts and bruises…red, it was all I saw. I touched his puzzle.

"C'mon Yami, take over, lend him some strength please," I begged but there was no response from him either.

"No please, I don't want to loose you, don't die on me," I sobbed. I could feel his pain. I sobbed harder, burying my face in his bloody shoulder. I've lost him. He'd die because I wasn't fast enough. Oh God, I love him…Please…I used up my magic defeating the demon.

"Yugi…I'm sorry. I never wanted you to come, 'cause I failed at this…and I couldn't… I didn't think I could save you, if you were taken of if I was taken… I'm not strong enough. You trusted me and I failed you. I failed also again last year. I was captured, I had to be rescued. Me, the leader of the Nature Gym…a champion…Yugi…" I murmured, "I didn't want this to happen, I didn't want to fail, I didn't mean for this." He still didn't reply, why him? Why not me? My tears grew warmer…

"Please wake up, wake up Yugi," I cried. I couldn't feel a pulse anymore. I cried harder. I moved hair from his face and gently kissed his lips. The last kiss. His eyes were closed… Why…damnit why him? My eyes felt so hot now…I wasn't strong enough!

"I love you Yugi, why…why did you leave me!" I continued to cry. I wasn't a good enough girlfriend…He felt colder now. Why?

"Oh my love," I sobbed as my tears burned red hot, "UAHHHHH!" I sounded like such a child.

"Uhhh…" a moan? That was it…warmth… a touch… who…who?

"Ope…n…eyes," a voice murmured. What? I lifted my lids and I saw a chest rise… fall and rise again! Yugi? I moved my eyes upwards, scars and blood had disappeared. I eventually ended up looking into two dim but bright eyes.

"Yugi!" I cried and buried my face again in his shoulder. He moaned in pain and I lifted my head. He had lost too much blood to stay conscious for long and I think…I believe my phoenix tears had healed him…brought him back to life and gave me time to save him!

"It'll be okay now…" I whispered and thinking silently to myself, 'as long as you leave me you'll stay safe…'

"Let's get out of here," I said and Espeon helped me lift him up and kept him feeling light in my arms.

**_Yugi_**

****

My eyes opened slowly and I was in pain. Covered in bandages and a…beauty was in the crock of my arm. I lifted my arm gently and touched her cheek. It was in a cast, so not the easiest task to accomplish. There were dried tears and stained blood upon her face.

"Katy, c'mon, wake up," I whispered and watched her eyes open slowly.

"Yugi!" she said as I saw her eyes shining with sorrow and regret. I didn't go to the issue I knew she had on her mind first…not first.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"It's just two hours before the ending ceremony and level upgrades are received there…Yugi…" she trailed.

"It's okay; I'm fine, heavily bandaged but fine. I'm not going to leave you," I muttered and she snuggled a bit closer.

"But…last time, I…I didn't …you should know…when I said…that I failed… I failed during this and almost had died," she explained.

"What?" I asked, surprised. She never revealed the extent of her failure nor did I ask though in reality.

"Yeah," she murmured and sat back up. She wants me to leave her again, I just knew it.

"How'd you beat the demon than?" I asked. I wouldn't say a word, getting her off the subject as best as I could because I wouldn't want to leave her.

"I…I had to rescue you. I knew you would have trouble, with it, I have trouble. Somehow, the other trainers have it easier for one reason or another. Rapidash and I never had trouble," she said, obviously ashamed. I tugged at her shirt and she came down near my face. I gave her a peck on the nose and she looked about ready to cry again.

"Love, I don't blame you, nor would I blame you, I can see why you'd rather not tell me, and why you train so hard. I love you and I know you love me. That allowed you to succeed in rescuing me," I explained, "On another note, am I going to be able to be at the ceremony?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "How strong do you feel?"

"Like I could tackle a thousand of those demons," I said jokingly. She just looked at me like I was nuts. She turned away for a moment and blew her nose. Then she turned back towards me and kissed me softly. I felt her tears and whished myself out of all the Band-Aids so I could brush them away. I was content, or had to be with having her close to me, safe for now.

**_Katy_**

****

He was kinda funny looking, stuck in a fluffy cushioned rocking chair. I had my head on his knee and we sat near the back with Poliwag and Espeon. Poliwag had run into the forest back to the camp as a matter of fact, to tell the masters that Yugi needed help. He was ashamed of himself but Yugi didn't blame him. The masters were giving announcements and level upgrades for the easier colors at the moment. The masters, especially West, were surprised I had destroyed the demon and East started to mutter something about having to find a new test for the kids.

"Now purple level trainees, as you might know…the demon you have had to face for years has finally been destroyed…" (There were audible gasps around the room) "It was destroyed by Katy Forest/Kaiba…" (More gasps). Yugi squeezed my shoulder.

"Now this has never occurred before. All who took the test just got three hits then ran. Now you may have also heard that Yugi Motou was a captive, so some of you believe that she destroyed the demon but really, it was out of love and the need to prove herself…" the masters said and I started to drift up and away, ignoring the masters and their speech. I looked up at Yugi; his hair had yet to regain its color and buoyancy. He'd lost a lot of blood and still was quite pale. Dear god I loved him with all my heart.

"And finally the last two upgrades go to a Miss Katy Forest/Kaiba and a Mr. Yugi Motou," Master East said, "Even though Yugi failed to hit the demon all three times he still assisted in its destruction so he receives the first upgrade…" West smiled in my face, my new lighter purple uniform being pressed into my arms. Yugi already held his one, he was beaming. He had back the familiar brightness in his eyes. At least that was back. He looked down at me and I laid my head on his knee again, more on his thigh though at first until he winced in pain so I scooted back up to the knee.

I felt him lean forward to whisper in my ear, "I love you." I glanced up at him. The ending ceremony was over and people were filing out, even our friends went to pack. We would be leaving this afternoon to catch the train and so Seto would be arriving in a bit. I helped Yugi to the cabin and we put our stuff into our bags.

"Hey Katy, let's go to the waterfall cave," he murmured in my ear, "We can get our bags later." I smiled, sensing his thoughts. I helped him limp away towards the waterfall cave leaving all the other students to pack. Once there, I opened up the waterproof blanket and spread it out. Yugi limped and lay down on it. I lay down next to him and kissed him softly, moving into his open yet broken arms. He quickly took control and drew me in deeply. I moaned slightly as he caressed my cheek and I moved closer in his arms towards him.

We shifted around and Yugi sort of lay on top of me, kissing me, drawing me in, and I only occasionally saw him wince in pain but other than that I saw no sign of him stopping. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he cupped my face with one hand, the other still in a cast.

I moaned underneath him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He was so wonderful. I couldn't bear to loose him and as much as I thought he should leave me he wouldn't and that was something special to me. He shifted a bit and I forced a break from the kiss. I was giggling slightly and Yugi's face turned red as he realized the reason. He rolled off of me and sat up, blushing fiercely. I sat up then pulled Yugi's head down so it rested in my lap and I toyed with his hair. Hit had gotten back a little color but buoyancy still lacked. His eyes were back though, sparkling as much as ever… I was glad that at least had returned. I watched Yugi reach into his pocket and pull out a small package.

"Well, while we're taking a break, I should remember, I got this for you," he said and placed it in my hand, "I knew you had seen it in that shop so I got it for you." I slowly unwrapped it and opened the box. It was the locket I had seen, the blue butterfly locket!

"Yugi, you didn't have to," I said, opening it only to see our pictures in it already.

"So you can store excess magic. Lemme try to put it on you," he said but I sorta had to help him hold it steady as he did the clasp, but it hung around my neck now and it looked grand.

"It's wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"It looks beautiful on you," he said. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you," I said and then he drew me into another kiss, slow and wonderfully tormenting. I pressed up against him as he caressed my cheek with his hand. I felt him draw me in deeper, engulfing me in his love, his serenity, his life. I owed him so much for what he's done for me. He's loved me through a lot of things, pain and sorrow, joy and pleasure. He drew his mouth away from mine and looked into my eyes, searching for something. He drew me close to him.

"I love you and I will never leave you. Don't think ever that I'll go. Not after what we've been through, not even after all the torture will I leave you. I love you," he said.

"I love you too; it's just seeing you hurt…" I trailed and he laughed at me.

"You are the strongest person I know and the only one who rescued me. I mean, sure they might not know me too well but you would have done it for anyone," he said.

"But it was you I rescued. People think I did it out of selfishness and revenge," I said, sort of admitting to myself it was, if just a little bit.

"C'mon, what happened? I thought you didn't care over trivial things such as how the world sees you," he said and I smiled.

"Maybe I am just overdoing it," I said, "But…"

"No more buts. Seto will be here in a while. Besides, there's only one thing I wanna focus on and she is distracting me from my purpose," he said, cocking his eyebrow a bit. Before I could reply he kissed me again and I couldn't think once he started. God how I loved him…

**_…_**

**__**

When we got back Seto was pissed because he almost had to send out a search party. He pointed towards a trunk where I put Yugi's and my bags in with the others. Yugi limped with a little help from a reluctant Seto into the cab. I sat next to him and everyone piled into the cars like before. At the train station Yugi collapsed and we had to fetch him a wheelchair for the train ride. It was quiet because everyone stayed in the next room, leaving Seto, Yugi and me alone in our normal cabin. He sat by the window and I laid my head in his lap, and he stroked my hair. We didn't talk much; the only major noise was the snores on the couches of the sleeping pokemon and the typing of Seto on the computer. We had pretty much just finished telling Seto what happened in the car ride over.

"No…really?" he had asked sarcastically, which everyone basically ignored. I looked up and saw Yugi had fallen asleep, his head up against the back of the wheelchair. I got up, stretched and placed a pillow behind his head. I touched some of his yellow strands and sighed deeply. He was so loving, so wonderful, so loving… Yeah, he looked so cute in the wheelchair, so adorable…so…beautiful and it was just…even though I had caused those injuries in a way he still made it look good.

His head lay back against the pillow now, and I covered him with a blanket. His hair had some purples and yellows back in it; he had almost fully recovered in that way. It's amazing how his hair could be like that, and kinda creepy too. I kissed him gently and lay down again. I was his forever… I began to fall asleep in his lap and I knew I was where I belonged.

**_END_**

EL FIN

**A/N: There, it's done another one to cross off my list. Kinda long too though, eh? Well, deal, I didn't want to break it up. If you don't like it, I don't care. If you do like it, kudos to you! This is one of my weaker stories when I was younger…I think a freshman or something in High School…I'm a senior now. I could fix it up if I wanted but only if I get to this point in _The Life I gave for you_. Flames will still be used to roast my marshmallows and make S'mores for everyone who doesn't flame it and possibly even likes it…got that? **

_Owari_


End file.
